grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Dusk Bringer
Description Ashtaroth who used Duel to steal the Deity Orbs from the Grand Chase to recreate the Soul Stone now controls the imperfect but still powerful Soul Stone. As a result, all the Dimensional Portals that have been carefully sealed till now will eventually become unsealed. Dio's power which was also sealed is released as well. The name "Dusk Bringer" symbolizes Dio's ultimate level of strength which has never been seen till now. The Dusk Bringer retains the ability to possess abilities of Stygian, Drakar, and Leviathan all at once. However, to access his fourth job abilities, Dio must go either fully Weapon or Devil Force. Breaking the seal of the Devil Force, Dio's demonic powers go far beyond than just mere chaos and destruction in his wake. His newly unsealed powers now grant him benefits from his abilities upon usage, literally strengthening Dio as he stays in combat. Those who can withstand powerful attacks may have a chance against Dio's strength. Breaking the seal of the Weapon Force, Dio has mastered a weapon far greater than any of his weaponry: his own body. Mimicking the attack forms of his support weapons into a fighting style as well as giving his wings better usage, Dio embraces a lethal and aggressive combat style capable of violently rushing into combat at surging speeds as well as becoming more prominent in airborne combat. Those who are built with high stamina may have a chance against Dio's agility. Unlocking It is necessary to be Lv.60 to be able to participate in 4th Job Promotion. GP Cost: 18000 GP Part 1 *Clear The Wyrm's Maw 6 times in Champion Mode. Part 2 *Slay Yamini in the Altar of Judgment and collect 6 Dusk Bringer's Lesser Orbs on 'Very Hard' difficulty. Part 3 *Slay Lord Perseo in the Temple of Destruction and collect 6 Dusk Bringer's Greater Orbs on 'Very Hard' difficulty. Part 4 *Slay 350 monsters within the range of ± 3 above or below level monsters. Part 5 *Clear the Sanctum of Destruction 4 times. Cash Cost: 11800 Cash *Obtain 1 Gem. Skills Innocent Fear.png| Innocent Fear Dio 4th other.png| Death Sign Trivia *Dusk Bringer is known as Twilight, Asmodeus, Blood Demon God or Diablos in the other servers. **In the game, the word "twilight" is likely used as the collateral adjective for crepuscular, a term describing primarily animals that are active during the periods of dawn and dusk. ***In astronomy, dusk is the darkest stage of twilight. *Dusk Bringer's story seems to be inspired by a legend in Hinduism where Lord Vishnu ended the life of the daemonic king Hiranakashipa by appearing in a half-man half-lion form and killing him during twilight. *All of Dusk Bringer's Devil Force skills except for Evil are Latin names of the seven deadly sins in Christianity. **Oddly enough, Luxuria is not included in the skills despite lust being a deadly sin. *Dio, his support weapons and other magical abilities gain a light-blue color scheme when unlocking Dusk Bringer. **In Dio's Burning Canyon Awakening set, Dusk Bringer receives a visual overhaul with new animations and a blue color theme. ***According to a Brazilian article, Burning Canyon is Dio in an alternate reality where he is not sent to and thus trapped in Aernas. Remaining in Elyos and developing his powers, Dio becomes even more demonic in appearance and would join Duel and the other demons on his invasion into Aernas in the current Grand Chase timeline. Others *Upon advancing to Dusk Bringer, Dio gains a phantasmal tail that he swings when unfurling his wings. **As a Dusk Bringer, Dio can levitate without his wings as seen in his ending pose. *Similar to Awakened's Dawn and Twilight job paths, Dusk Bringer has a different set of taunts and poses for each of his skill paths. Gallery Twilight(Wingless).png Twilight.png Korean Grand Chase - Dio 4th Job Twilight Quotes Devil Force= Game Start Skills Taunt Game End |-| Weapon Force= Game Start Skills Taunt Game End References Navigation Category:Dio Category:Grand Chase Category:Job Changes Category:Contents __FORCETOC__